Just Ask Peril
by Venomheart the Dreamer
Summary: A game he wanted to play, something they agreed to try in order to preserve the peace. He has won and couldn't be stopped. The result is a game where only Peril will provide the answers that they seek. A sentence that Peril hates but does not complain. All concerns and questions are directed to Peril and she has to answer them all. The fate of the world is at stake: Just ask Peril.
1. Just Ask Peril

**A/N: Decided to due the havoc I caused around the fandom, I think it's only fair that I attempt to contribute a story as well. Intentionally, used an ask title in the process!**

 **Chapter 1: Just Ask Peril**

* * *

Ever since his victory, since his escape they are but puppets that dance to his will. Savior? Perhaps. He did a lot of great things towards dragon-kind. He used his powers freely in order to help dragons he deemed worthy. He's fair, he's kind but also with a certain sense of humor. He decided to make Peril his messenger and enforcer of his will, compelled by animus magic, obey she tried.

A command that wasn't even difficult… something Clay himself requested. Clay wanted Peril to socialize with other dragons. Peril did not. She preferred isolation compared to contact and potentially burning someone else. A deal was struck, a pact was made, Darkstalker would maintain the peace but all the questions would be directed to Peril, and Peril alone.

Peril wakes up from her slumber. She knows what she has to do, it's yet another day, answer and relay requests to Darkstalker himself. Darkstalker is an animus dragon but Peril was made to be his one and only messenger. Peril travels between Jade Academy and the Ancient Kingdom of the Nightwings every month. Some requests are answered instantly by animus magic, but Peril still has to relay them.

It is a system created strictly for Darkstalker's amusement. One that everyone agreed upon, it was the best way. A way Peril herself disagreed but who is she to deny the will of many? A chance to finally atone for her sins.

Peril looks at her surroundings, an empty cave, one where no one dares to enter. She remembers a few of her past… mishaps. Not everyone was patient or polite, they barraged her with demands, with questions sometimes with force. The contact wasn't her fault but she feels guilty just the same. Death by immediate contact. Pure desperation was felt in the demands of some, lunacy in others.

Today, is another day at Jade Academy. Peril hopes that she won't be asked many questions and prays that she doesn't have to answer or care for any of it. Glory decides to come by Peril's cave.

"When is it going to rain?" Glory asks.

Peril hears the question and waits for the great Darkstalker to give a reply, a reply that she hasn't received yet. She decides to answer on her own. "Why should I know? Stop asking me these questions! You're so irritating, annoying, don't I have any freedom?"

Glory is shocked at Peril's reaction. It was the first time, Peril publicly lashed out to someone for asking a question. "I'm sorry," Glory replies, she didn't mean to offend Peril at all. It just kind of happened. "Why haven't you said something about this before?"

Peril tries to embrace Glory only for her to back away, despite being unable to be touched, Peril still desires the physical affection of another. Something, that she could only receive from Clay. Peril tries to embrace Glory with tears in her eyes. Glory backs away still, Peril chases for the affection that she cannot receive. They take into the air, Peril is gaining on Glory, another dragon decides to tranquilize Peril. It's been quite a chase, Glory could not persuade Peril to stop. Peril was deaf to her suggestions. They flew all the way towards the rainforest.

Safety of the queen is better than someone who couldn't be touched. Peril falls from a great height, no one dares to try to save her, no one even tries to make the attempt. Her scales would burn away anyone that tried, and they might not even succeed.

Contact with the ground shatters her bones. Peril feels immense pain, no one is there to help her. The surrounding grass catches on fire. They ran, they ran away unable to help, unable to extinguish the fire that she caused. No one is there to help at all.

Glory feels regret, she never meant for Peril to be harmed this way. She knows the only one that can possibly help Peril, Clay. She gives the order, her guards spread out and search for Clay. Glory herself stays in a burning rainforest to keep Peril company. It's not that she can do something, but it's that she doesn't want to leave her.

Glory says, "Peril, don't worry, I'm getting Clay to help you. I don't blame you for any of this."

Peril barely creaks out, "Why, why did you run?"

Glory responds, "I didn't want to… you know, you couldn't be touched. You know what happens. I tried to tell you, I tried to ask for you to stop."

Glory begins to cough from the smoke in the rainforest but she stays by Peril's side regardless. Peril decides to tell her how she really feels. Peril's voice is hard to hear. Glory has to lean in close… Glory trusts Peril enough not to be scorched. Contact would be fatal. Glory hears the whisper, "I don't like being an ambassador or a messenger. I don't like this deal at all."

"Why, why didn't you tell me? or anyone?" Glory asks, trying to stay conscious. It was her choice not to flee. It was her choice to prove that she's a friend.

Another whisper from Peril, "I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I deserve this, Clay himself wanted it. We couldn't stop Darkstalker, it's what he wants, it's what you all agreed upon. It was one of the better options."

Other options offered on that fateful day were less than pleasant. This seemed to be the best one, the best that everyone could agree upon, the only one that didn't involve the death of another, or the torture of someone else. A burden Peril agreed to bear, to be an ambassador and a messenger for Darkstalker.

Peril never voiced her concerns toward Clay and Clay never knew, Peril acted as if she was fine all along. Both of them are weak now and barely conscious. Clay and Tsunami finally arrive to save them.

* * *

Peril will still play Darkstalker's game since that fateful day, but she was no longer alone. Glory told Clay of all of Peril's concerns. Clay cared for Peril ever since that incident. Dragons understood, even though she was the messenger of Darkstalker, she still has wants and desires of her own. Some of them were repentant for the way they acted towards Peril, demanding answers.

Darkstalker's will could not be changed, but Peril doesn't have do it alone. She has Clay now, and they would act as Darkstalker's messengers together.

* * *

 **A/N: One-shot, hastily written.**


	2. Darkstalker's Game

**A/N: Answering plot relevant questions from reviews:**

 **Question: What do you think of Queen Ruby now?**

 **Peril: She acts nice and all but doesn't care at all for what I'm going through! She was involved in the sentence. Just like everyone else. She acts nice because of fear that I might not comply with this sentence.**

 **Chapter 2: Darkstalker's Game**

* * *

Since, Peril and Clay's agreement to pair up and act as messengers for Darkstalker, he demands that they spend months at alternating kingdoms instead of just Jade Academy. Gaining Clay to help her in her task didn't make it any less difficult, now she has to adapt to different environments.

This month, they go to the Mud Kingdom. A chance for Clay to visit his birth family. They all live among mud structures. It's rather difficult for Peril to adapt to this. This is the first time she has visited the Mud Kingdom truly. Mudwings are a social bunch. They arrive at the home of Clay's siblings: Reed and Pheasant. Peril tries to adapt to the terrain of this place. When mud makes contact with her body, it solidifies due to her scales.

Peril manages to find a place to sit finally.

Clay greets his siblings, Reed and Pheasent. Clay says, "I've been rather busy, this is the first time I've had a chance to visit."

Sora and Umber are still in exile and haven't been found. Reed responds, "That's okay, it's good to see you again." Reed follows up with a question. "What do you think of Peril?"

Clay replies, "She's a friend going through a hard time due to Darkstalker. I am helping her cope with Darkstalker's demands."

Reed decides to ask another question, "Do you love each other?"

They respond simultaneously:

Clay says, "Yes."

Peril shouts, "No!" Peril lies to them because she doesn't want to ruin the friendship she has with Clay. Love while being her true feelings toward Clay, she doesn't dare admit because it might ruin what she already has. Peril hearing Clay's response immediately changes her response to: "Yes."

Clay mournfully says, "It's okay Peril, you don't have to lie. I get it… we are just friends."

"It's the truth. I do love you, I just wasn't sure about how you felt about me." Peril looks into Clay's eyes trying to prove that she's sincere.

Clay doesn't believe Peril. Clay think Peril's just acting the part and trying not to offend him. "You really don't have to love me, it's completely fine," Clay says.

Peril insists that she does love Clay. She asks, "Why won't you believe me?"

"I want to, I just don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything."

Reed takes Peril's side. "Clay, you should believe her."

Pheasant finally decides to ask, "So, when is Darkstalker going to help us create an endless mud spring?"

Peril waits for an answer and it does not come. "I will relay it the next time I see Darkstalker."

They chat about happenings of the past, Peril reveals part of her past life to them, it's tales that they already knew but talking about it first hand is another experience entirely.

It is now time for sleep. Peril finds that she cannot sleep in their house, mud holes would dry up because of her, she has to fall asleep on the road, where her skin wouldn't be a massive issue. There's not really enough room for Peril to sleep otherwise.

Clay decides to accompany Peril to where she has to sleep. Peril is able to enjoy some of that physical affection she so craves.

The next two weeks pass in a blur, Peril learns that Mudwings are extremely social, it doesn't help with her duty that she has to answer any question she hears, either with her own answers or Darkstalker's. This was the pact that they made to maintain the peace. The commonalities were simple questions of if she liked Clay, the answer is obviously yes. The answer to if she loves Clay is different, Darkstalker tells her to say no, all for the purpose of his amusement. Clay is uncertain of what to believe, every rumor, every gossip that Peril overhears, she has to answer if it's slightly resembling something of a question.

Another one common question was by friendly Mudwings trying to socialize with Peril. They mean no harm but the questions were aggravating given her task was to answer everyone's questions should they have any. "What is your favorite Dragonet of Prophecy?" It started with Clay, then she just chose random dragons all in a hope of having a different conversation than the ones she's already had.

Peril, even with Clay by her side, really hates this place. It's too social, too many questions that she's overheard and then has to answer whether directed to her or not. This is Darkstalker's will. This is why she obeys. She says to Clay in private. "I really hate this place, I overhear too many things. I have to answer them all."

Clay replies, "I'm sorry, Mudwings are just so social. I don't think we can change that. They understand your condition, they aren't intentionally trying to aggravate you."

"Well it does." Peril embraces Clay and cried, the one dragon she could touch. Clay reciprocates the embrace to let her know that everything will be okay.

For the remainder of the month, the living conditions were much more tolerable for Peril although, due to the mudwing's respect towards her, their own mood is dampened. They have to be careful not to touch her and now, not even gossip in her presence.

On their last day in the Mud Kingdom.

Reed says, "We have a gift for you, when you arrive at the Nightwing Kingdom."

"What is it?" Peril replies.

"A surprise, I'm sure you'll like. We know how difficult it is for you."

Peril asks, "Clay, do you know anything about this?"

Clay replies, "Not at all."

Pheasant says, "Do come back sometime."

They travel towards the Nightwing Kingdom wondering what surprises they will find upon arrival.

Upon arrival, they're called into Darkstalker's immaculate stone court dreading what fates would await them. They find Queen Ruby, they are clueless to why she's here.

Ruby and Darkstalker are talking. Darkstalker notices their entrance. "You two have finally arrived. It has come to my attention that Peril wants to be free from her task of being my messenger and answering all the questions she hears."

Peril decides to relay the desires of the mudwings first as is their custom. It's not needed, Darkstalker already knows, it's just for his enjoyment. Darkstalker asks, "Do you wish to be free of your task? Answer truthfully."

Peril couldn't lie, not in the court of Darkstalker, doing so would be disastrous, admitting the truth might also be disastrous, there is no good option. She decides to speak the truth and hope that he's merciful. "Yes, it's true, I no longer wish to be your messenger."

It takes some time for Darkstalker to reply, everyone else is condemning Peril for her very existence. The court wasn't only attended by the dragons that lived in the kingdom, each tribe had their representatives there trying to curry favor from Darkstalker directly. "Very well, Ruby will take your place! You have a six-month break."

Ruby gave everything up just for her, Peril is extremely grateful towards Ruby for that. Peril is incredulous and can't really believe that she's free from the need to answer all questions. "Is it really true? Am I free?"

Darkstalker laughs. "I never said anything about you being free, just so that you don't have to answer questions. Enjoy, Clay is going with you."

* * *

What happens next is miraculous, Peril and Clay find themselves turned into scavengers and in front of a cave. Clay says, "Well, we are scavengers now. I guess."

Peril is delighted at first. "I can touch stuff, it doesn't burn!"

Peril looks at her form, she notices that she's covered in orange stuff just like before, it doesn't feel as part of her though, and Clay is covered in brown stuff just like before. Clay's head is white with brown grass at the top. Pearl's head is tan colored with orange grass at the top. Pearl notices that she's carrying around strange parchments and strange objects within her orange stuff.

Darkstalker's deal wasn't entirely letting Peril be free, she still hears his commands. "Go inside."

Peril tells Clay that Darkstalker wants them to go inside. They advance inside to find a miraculous cavern. A scavenger greets them, "Hello, who are you?"

They respond, Peril and Clay respectively. The scavenger guides them inside. They see wonders of an elaborate cave with crystals of multiple colors protruding from the ceiling.

Peril and Clay do their best to learn about human life. They learn from their intuition that they're wearing clothing and that there's money and credit cards involved. They never revealed they were dragons before. Their money is enough to buy them an elaborate house. The majority of scavengers are underground now.

They experience the wonders of scavengers, they learn that scavengers refer to themselves as humans. They are known as myths and legends to humans that live in the cave, they fear everything about the dragons and are devising of a way to stop them. Peril thinks that they might be able to help her somehow be free of Darkstalker forever, an impossibility, a futile hope, but one that she has nonetheless. Clay accompanies her everywhere still. Peril is delighted that her touch doesn't outright harm anyone anymore. She takes extreme delight in the fruits that she can now try but was never able to before. Mangos are her favorite, before they always turned to ash as soon as she tried to grasp them.

It's amazing what the humans are able to do within a cave, they have built extensive structures made from wood and stone. The humans even have electricity with the aid of crystals. Free from compulsion, free from the need of answering any questions, they enjoy living as humans. Learning about their perception of history and how it contradicts with their own. Humans claim that they created beings of legend that later went out of control.

Peril and Clay walk among the humans, Peril so far has not been told to answer any questions at all. She has heard plenty but doesn't have to reply, this gives her immense joy despite the fact that she's no longer a dragon. Clay himself wishes he was still a dragon but doesn't really complain. Peril is here with him and that is enough.

Introduced to television, to movies, movies of prey interest them, it's impressive what they are able to come up with.

Peril and Clay walk among rocky paths for exercise. A human passing by them mumbles something about. "How to make a story compliant." The man is wearing a shirt depicting images of dragons.

Peril only overhears part of that message. She is forced to reply, and it wasn't even by choice this time. Darkstalker takes direct control of her voice. "As long as the story's sole purpose isn't to answer questions." That brief moment of possession serves to remind her that she is just a puppet that dances to his will. She will never be free.

The human responds, "Do you like fanfiction too?"

Peril is aghast and completely lost. "I have no idea what I said earlier, I really don't know anything about this."

This human is insistent and shows them the wonders of literature and they recognize how similar it is to the scrolls they've read in the past except it's all on a computer.

As time passes, Peril and Clay learn more about the humans and what they do. Politics here are rather similar to the customs of the Rainwings. A competition to determine who gets to lead. They end up making friends, friends that they'll say goodbye to when it's time for them to resume living as dragons.

The fateful day came, the end of six months. They live in a luxurious house with many games and collectibles of every kind. They are currently at home, enjoying their time together on the bed. Darkstalker's voice echoes in Peril's mind. "Do you want to stay as a scavenger and be free from me or do you want to live as a dragon?" A choice peril has to make but a choice nonetheless. "This will apply for both of you. You will choose for both. You have a day to decide."

Peril really likes being a human. It's refreshing to be able to eat more than just charred meat. She informs Clay of the situation. "Darkstalker wants us to choose between human or dragon."

Clay gives his honest opinion. "I want to go back to being a dragon. The humans are terrified of us, if they knew what we truly are. You've seen the movies and the news. Would our 'friends' still trust us?"

An interesting point Clay has made. Peril considers many humans her friends while Clay doesn't. The dynamic has been flipped. Peril normally prefers isolation whereas Clay is generally much more approachable. Clay tries to persuade her. "Think of everyone that we've left behind. They're your family. Who's to say that Darkstalker would keep his word."

Peril replies defeatedly, "Trust in Darkstalker is all we have."

Peril considers, her needs or Clays? Clay does have a point. Clay also says, "What would happen to Ruby if you didn't return?"

That is enough for Peril to make a decision. This game of Darkstalker's is hers to bear alone. She would give the reply that she wants to be a dragon again, for Ruby and for Clay, for everyone but herself. With Darkstalker's blessing, they are allowed to reveal what they truly are on this final day to all their human friends that never knew. Under his protection, they would not be harmed.

Peril invited all her friends to the party. Clay didn't really trust anyone enough to consider a friend. Peril's friends considered Clay their friend nonetheless. The reception is better than they anticipated. Peril dared to reveal the problems in her life as a dragon to them, they were sympathetic and Darkstalker allowed it. A farewell party with all of them saying goodbye as they were about to lose friends they once had. Peril enjoys her last day as a human. The ability to eat something other than charred meat.

A vague promise, a vague hope. They did hear, "We will try to stop Darkstalker." The moment came, and they faded from existence before their very eyes.

* * *

Peril and Clay find themselves at Darkstalker's court once again. A weary Ruby is there as well. Darkstalker laughs with amusement. "Ruby, you are very foolish, or very brave. You bet your life that they would return as dragons." A bet she has made with Darkstalker, a bet that she didn't know the odds of. A chance for Peril to be free. "Very well, I will abide by the terms. Peril will be free and no longer my messenger."

Ruby was willing to give up her life for a mere possibility of Peril being free. Peril gave up the joys of being a human to return to being a dragon. Peril is free from her task of being forced to answer anything. A freedom she now truly has. She gets to enjoy her time with Clay, as dragons.

She prays that one day, Darkstalker would let her be able to enjoy the joys of all dragon life as well. Darkstalker rules over them all, they are but puppets that dances to his will. His will is absolute.

Humans would go very far for the friends they once knew.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, then. I guess this is complete? First time trying to write about humans ever.**


End file.
